Salah Paham
by Azi-chan
Summary: Sasuke VO'P/"Sasuke-kun do you not miss me ? i'm in Amerika miss you, Sasuke-kun"/ "aku ingin kamu menemani ku selama aku di Jepang"/ "apa? Jangan peluk-peluk. Dasar tidak setia"/ "apa sih mau lo, Sas? Gue gak nyangka ternyata lo itu tukang selingkuh. Ternyata aku salah menilai lo selama ini"/Rnr?


**SALAH PAHAM**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Romance & Family**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Summary : **AU/Sasuke VO'P/"Sasuke-kun do you not miss me ? i'm in Amerika miss you, Sasuke-kun"/ "aku ingin kamu menemani ku selama aku di Jepang"/ "apa? Jangan peluk-peluk. Dasar tidak setia"/ "apa sih mau lo, Sas? Gue gak nyangka ternyata lo itu tukang selingkuh. Ternyata aku salah menilai lo selama ini"/Rnr?

.

.

Hay, Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. umur ku sekitar 23 tahunan. aku sudah menikah. kalian tau, aku menikahi seorang preman pasar. ya istri ku itu mantan preman pasar. jadi kalau dia marah-marah, dia slalu berbicara kasar. bahkan pada suaminya sendiri, dia suka bilang LO kalau lagi marah. tapi kalau tidak marah, dia bersikap lembut.

nama istriku itu Haruno- ah lebih tepat nya Uchiha Sakura. kita sudah hidup bersama selama hampir setahun. dan kalian tau, sekarang Sakura sedang hamil berusia 8 bulan. sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Sejak saat aku tau sakura tengah mengandung, aku melarangnya untuk melakukan kegiatan yang berat-berat. Bahkan, ketika aku tidak ada rumah, aku menyuruhnya untuk tinggal saja di rumah keluarga Haruno atau di rumah kaasan ku. dan sekarang, kita berdua sedang duduk dirumah.

"ingat, jangan terlalu capek. Jaga kandungan mu. Kandungan mu sudah berusia 8 bulan". kata ku.

"ah... Sasuke-kun jangan terlalu khawatir deh. Aku pasti akan menjaga kandungan ku ini. Ini kan anak kita". Kata Sakura sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah membuncit.

Aku pun tersenyum mendengar perkataannya. "baiklah, aku berangkat kerja dulu". Kataku sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah membuncit ini. Setelah itu, aku mencium bibirnya dan berangkat menuju kantor.

Seperti biasa, pekerjaan ku ini banyak sekali. Bikin kepala ku pusing saja. kepala ku ini rasanya ingin sekali meledak. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku ini. Saat sedang bekerja, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang mengetuk pintu. "masuk". Teriak ku.

Pintu ruang kerja ku pun terbuka dan tampak seorang wanita berambut pendek sebahu berwarna coklat bermata onyx seperti ku. dia pun berjalan menghampiri ku dan duduk di kursi yang di sebrang ku. "lama tidak berjumpa, Sasuke-kun". kata perempuan itu sambil tersenyum kepada ku.

"hn, Matsuri". Kata ku datar. Kalian tau di depan ku ini siapa? Dia adalah sepupu ku yang kuliah di Amerika. Namanya Uchiha Matsuri. Saudara dari tousan ku. Matsuri umurnya 1 tahun lebih muda dariku. dia kalau pulang ke Jepang, hal pertama yang dia jumpai adalah aku bukan keluarga dekat nya seperti kaasan dan tousan nya. entah kenapa.

"Sasuke-kun do you not miss me ? i'm in America miss you, Sasuke-kun". kata Matsuri dengan logat bahasa inggrisnya itu. menghela nafas, aku pun beranjak dari kursi kerja ku dan duduk terlentang di sofa yang empuk yang ada di ruang kerja ku.

Nyaman sekali duduk seperti ini. Aku pun memejamkan mata ku. rasanya aku ingin tidur barang sekejap saja. "SASUKE-KUN JAWAB PERTANYAAN KU". teriak Matsuri. aku melihat di samping kanan ku terdapat Matsuri sedang memasang wajah cemberut.

"hn. Apa?". Kata ku malas.

"Sasuke-kun tega sekali dengan ku. aku bela-belain pulang dari Amerika ke Jepang itu untuk bertemu dengan mu. Tapi, kamu nya malah cuek kepada ku". kata Matsuri sambil menatap ku dengan tatapan kecewa dan matanya siap menumpahkan air mata.

Ck, aku paling benci melihatnya memasang wajah seperti itu. "hn, gomen. Apa mau mu, sepupu ku yang imut tapi menyebalkan?". Kata ku sambil mengacak-acak rambut nya. setelah ku mengatakan itu, dia pun langsung tersenyum senang.

"aku ingin kamu menemani ku selama aku di Jepang". Kata Matsuri.

"hah? kamu di Jepang berapa lama?". Kata ku.

"satu minggu kok". Kata Matsuri sambil tersenyum kepada ku.

"baiklah, aku akan menemani mu selama di Jepang. Asalkan, kamu jangan mengganggu ku ketika aku sedang kerja". Kata ku sambil menatap tajam Matsuri.

"siap, Sasuke-kun. oh ya, sorry Sasuke-kun aku tidak bisa menghadiri acara pernikahan mu. Aku turut bahagia atas pernikahan mu, Sasuke-kun". kata Matsuri.

"hn. Tidak masalah. Justru kalau kamu datang, acara pernikahan ku akan kacau karna kamu tidak mau jauh dengan mempelai pria". Kata ku sambil tersenyum mengejek kepada Matsuri.

"gak gitu juga". kata Matsuri menatap sebal kepada ku.

Yah selanjutnya kita mengobrol seputar kehidupan ku dan kehidupan Matsuri. tidak berasa hari sudah malam. Semenjak tadi Matsuri masih di ruang kerja ku. dia bilang dia ingin menunggu ku sampai aku pulang bekerja. Aku pun bersiap untuk pulang. "kau tadi kesini naik apa?". Kata ku.

"aku naik taksi". Kata Matsuri.

"ayo ku antar pulang". Kata ku sambil berjalan mendahuluinya meninggalkan ruang kerja ku ini.

Matsuri pun langsung mengikuti ku dan berjalan disamping ku. setelah sampai di tempat parkiran, aku dan Matsuri pun naik mobil ku dan ku jalan kan mobil ku menuju rumah Matsuri.

"Sasuke-kun, ini buat kamu". Kata Matsuri sambil mengasih sebuah sapu tangan kepadaku.

"diamlah, aku sedang menyetir". Kata ku.

"ish... lihat dulu dong sapu tangan nya". kata Matsuri.

Aku melihat ke sapu tangan itu terdapat sebuah bentuk bibir seperti itu. mungkin itu sapu tangan dicium dulu oleh Matsuri yang bibirnya tebal dengan lipstik. Dan disudut sarung tangan itu terdapat nama . Setelah melihat sapu tangan itu, aku memfokuskan diri ke jalanan lagi.

"bagus kan? Kalau kamu kangen aku, kamu cium saja tanda bibir ini. Ini bibir ku loh". Kata Matsuri sambil terkikik.

"gila. Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu". kata ku.

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, entah kenapa Matsuri tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku pun menghela nafas dan menatap sebal ke arah Matsuri. aku hanya diam tidak merespon perkataan nya.

Akhirnya sampai juga dirumah nya Matsuri. "arigatou Sasuke-kun sudah mau mengantar ku pulang. Besok aku akan ke kantor mu lagi ya". Kata Matsuri sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada ku. dia memang genit.

"aku tidak mengharapkan kedatangan mu". Kata ku datar.

"sasuke-kun jahat". Katanya ngambek.

"aku bercanda. Cepat turun. Aku mau menjemput istri ku dulu". Kata ku.

Matsuri pun turun dari mobil ku. aku menancap gas menuju kediaman Haruno. sekarang aku sudah menjemput istri ku dan bersiap untuk pulang menuju rumah kita. Kulihat kesamping dimana ada Sakura sedang duduk. Tampak dia meremas sesuatu. Seperti meremas sebuah kain. "itu apa yang kamu remas?". Kata ku penasaran.

"bukan apa-apa". Kata Sakura dengan ekspresi wajah datar. Setelah itu di memandang luar jendela. Kenapa dengan dia? Ah biasa ibu hamil emosi nya selalu berubah-ubah.

Tidak lama kemudian, kita sudah sampai dirumah dan aku sudah memarkirkan mobil ku di garasi. "Sasuke-kun". kata Sakura sambil menatap ku. "hn... ada apa?". Kata ku. "siapa itu mats..". tiba-tiba saja handphone ku berbunyi tanda ada telepon. Aku pun langsung mengambil handphone ku yang disaku dan langsung mengangkat telepon itu.

"ada apa lagi?" "iya, terserah kamu saja" "hn". Kata ku kepada seorang yang menelpon ku. setelah itu, aku mematikan telpon ku. "siapa?". Kata Sakura penasaran.

"orang gila. Tadi kamu mau bicara apa ?". kata ku.

"bukan bicara apa-apa kok". Kata Sakura.

Setelah berkata begitu, Sakura turun dari mobil dan langsung masuk rumah. Aku pun mengikuti nya. Sakura berjalan menuju kamar tidur. Aku pun mengikuti nya. aku pun membaringkan diri di ranjang ku dan Sakura ini. Sungguh hari ini lelah ditambah ada seorang penganggu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupu ku tercinta itu.

Oh ya, yang tadi nelpon itu Matsuri. dia bilang dia ingin main ke rumah kaasan dan ingin diantar oleh ku. kenapa harus bersama ku? aku ini bukan supir atau babu nya kan? Aku harus meminta imbalan kalau begini terus. "jangan dulu tidur sebelum membersihkan diri. Aku tidur duluan". Kata Sakura sambil membaringkan diri disampingku.

Aku pun membantu Sakura menyelimuti dirinya. Sakura menepis tangan ku. "aku bisa sendiri". Kata Sakura sambil menatap dingin kepada ku. kenapa dia jadi seperti ini sih. dari pada aku mendapatkan kemarahan nya atau lebih parah tonjokan darinya, aku membersihkan diri ku saja dulu lah. Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti baju, aku melihat ke arah ranjang dimana Sakura sedang memainkan handphone ku.

Aku pun membaringkan diri disamping nya. "kenapa, Sakura?". kata ku. Sakura menatapku dingin setelah itu dia memberikan handpone ku dengan cara melempar handphone ku ini. Untung aku bisa menangkap nya. Sakura langsung membalikan badan nya. jadi sekarang aku hanya bisa melihat punggung nya yang terbalut selimut.

Aku menyimpan handphone ku ini dimeja yang dekat ranjang. Setelah itu, Aku pun mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Dan apa yang ku terima, dia menepis tangan ku yang memeluk nya. "apa? Jangan peluk-peluk. Dasar tidak setia". Kata Sakura.

Apa maksud nya menyebutku tidak setia? "apa maksud mu?". Kata ku tidak mengerti. "sekali lagi ngomong gue tonjok lo sampai pipi lo bengkak". Kata Sakura dengan nada mengancam.

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku pun tidak berani mengajak Sakura berbicara. Mood nya sedang buruk. Bahkan dia berbicara kasar pada suaminya. mood mantan preman sangat lah mengerikan. Sabar sas, sabar. Istri mu sedang mengandung anak mu. Mungkin sebaiknya aku harus tidur.

.

.

Aku sekarang seperti biasa, sedang bekerja. Tapi, kali ini aku ditemani oleh Matsuri. sepupu ku paling imut namun menyebalkan ini. Saat aku sedang melihat hasil laporan, tiba-tiba saja Matsuri memeluk ku dari belakang. "apa sih?". kata ku sambil memandang Matsuri ke belakang.

"aku hanya ingin memeluk mu saja, Sasuke-kun". kata Matsuri.

"hah.. terserah kamu lah". Kata ku sambil memutar bola mata ku bosan.

CUP... tiba-tiba saja Matsuri mencium pipi ku. dan aku merasa pintu ruang kerja ku terbuka dan tampak ada sebuah siluet seorang perempuan. Saat ku tatap pintu ruang kerja ku, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku merasa tidak enak dan akan ada terjadi sesuatu.

"ngapain kamu cium pipi ku?". kata ku sambil menatap sebal ke arah Matsuri.

"ah... habisnya aku ingin sekali, Sasuke-kun. hehe". Kata Matsuri sambil terkekeh. Dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan. "diamlah, aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku. jangan ganggu aku". kata ku sambil mendeath glear Matsuri.

Matsuri pun langsung memasang cemberut dan melepas pelukan ku. dia pun langsung duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang kerja ku sambil menggumam tak jelas. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala ku melihat tingkah nya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan ku. saat sedang membaca hasil laporan, tiba-tiba saja handphone ku bergetar tanda ada sms. Aku pun mengambil handphone ku dan membuka sms itu.

From : Sakura

To : Sasuke

GUE INGIN MENGINAP DIRUMAH SASORI-NIICHAN DULU.

INGIN MENENANGKAN DIRI DULU.

JANGAN JEMPUT GUE, LO JAGA AJA RUMAH !

AWAS KALAU JEMPUT GUE, GUE AKAN NENDANG LOE SAMPAI KE INDONESIA !

Sms apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Sakura mengsms aku dengan tulisan besar semua dan bahasanya kasar. Seperti orang yang sedang marah. Dan ancaman apa itu? kalau aku menjemputnya, aku akan ditendang nya sampai ke Indonesia? Mungkin, Sakura ingin berkumpul bersama keluarga nya dulu. "kenapa, Sasuke-kun?". kata Matsuri. aku hanya diam tidak merespon perkataan nya.

Malam hari kemudian, aku sudah pulang kerja dan sudah mengantar Matsuri. rasanya, rumah ini menjadi sepi tanpa Sakura. aku rindu pada mu Sakura. Kenapa juga kamu tidak mengijinkan ku menjemput mu atau menginap dirumah keluarga mu?. Ngantuk pun mulai menyerangku, aku pun mulai tidur.

.

.

Siang hari, sekarang aku sedang dirumah tousan. Aku kesini karena Matsuri ingin bermain ke rumah tousan bersama ku. sekarang aku sedang mengobrol bersama Matsuri dan kaasan. Aniki dan tousan, mereka sedang bekerja. Seharusnya aku juga harus kerja, tapi Matsuri memaksa ku terus untuk mengantarnya kerumah tousan, jadinya ya gak apa-apa lah sekali-kali meninggalkan pekerjaan. melepas penat.

"Sasuke-kun, katanya Sakura akan main kesini". Kata kaasan.

"hah? aku tidak tau". kata ku.

"kenapa tidak tau?". kata kaasan menatapku bingung.

"semalam Sakura menginap dirumah keluarga Haruno. dia mengancam ku kalau akau menyusulnya. Jadinya aku membiarkan saja Sakura menginap di keluarga Haruno". kata ku.

"oh begitu". kata kaasan.

Saat sedang mengobrol, terdengar suara alunan lagu disekitar Matsuri. ku lihat Matsuri yang sedang mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecil nya. ternyata handphone nya berbunyi. "hehe... sebentar ya, aku mau menjawab telepon ini disana". kata Matsuri sambil menunjuk sudut ruangan. Aku dan kaasan mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Matsuri duduk kembali di samping ku. "siapa yang menelpon mu, Matsuri-chan?". kata kaasan.

"i-itu, emm.. pacarku". Kata Matsuri malu-malu.

Seketika itu juga aku dan kaasan tertawa. Tapi, aku tetap menjaga image ku saat tertawa. "sepupu ku ini sudah besar rupanya". Kata ku sambil mencolek-colek pundak Matsuri. "apa sih". katanya sambil menatap ku kesal dan menepis tangan ku yang mencolek-colek pundaknya.

"pacar mu orang mana? Amerika?". Kata kaasan.

"bukan. Dia orang Jepang". Kata Matsuri.

"terus kalian kalau pacaran gimana?". Kata ku.

"dia juga kebetulan kuliah nya sama dengan ku. dan dia juga sekota dengan ku di Jepang. hehe". Kata Matsuri.

"benar-benar jodoh ya, Matsuri-chan. basan doakan semoga kamu cepat menikah dengan nya". kata kaasan.

"amin. Basan, Sasuke-kun, aku pamit pulang dulu ya". Kata Matsuri.

"kenapa cepat sekali?". Kata kaasan.

"a-aku ada janji dengan pacar ku". kata Matsuri malu-malu.

"baiklah, ayo aku antar". Kata ku.

"tidak usah. Sasuke-kun antar aku saja sampai depan rumah. Aku akan naik taksi saja". kata Matsuri menolak ku untuk mengantarnya.

"hn". Kata ku mengangguk.

Setelah Matsuri pamit kepada kaasan, aku dan Matsuri pun berjalan menuju depan rumah. Kini sekarang aku dan Matsuri sudah didepan rumah. sasuke-kun, thank you. I'm very happy to be with you". Kata Matsuri dengan logat bahasa inggrisnya itu.

"yeah, no problem. Aku juga senang kok bersama kamu". Kata ku datar.

Tiba-tiba dia memeluk ku dengan erat. Uh, kurasa aku butuh oksigen. "aa~~ ternyata Sasuke-kun juga senang ya kalau bersama ku. Kau memang sepupu ku paling baik". Katanya sambil tetap memeluk ku.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil berhenti di depan ku dan Matsuri yang sedang memeluk ku. ku lihat pintu belakang mobil itu terbuka dan tampak Sakura sedang memandang ku dan Matsuri dengan tatapan kaget. Aku pun langsung melepas pelukan Matsuri dan langsung berlari ke arah Sakura.

Kulihat dia menatap ku dengan tatapan marah dan kecewa. Dia pun langsung membalikan diri hendak menaiki mobil lagi. Aku langsung memegang tangan nya. "Sakura tunggu, kamu mau kemana?". Kata ku. dia pun langsung menghentakan tangan ku dan langsung membalikan badan nya menghadap ku.

"apa sih mau lo, Sas? Gue gak nyangka ternyata lo itu tukang selingkuh. Ternyata aku salah menilai lo selama ini". Kata Sakura sambil menangis. Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksud nya menuduhku selingkuh. Dan lagi kenapa dia berbicara kasar kepada ku. "apa maksud mu Sakura?". kata ku.

"apa lo masih gak ngerti? Banyak bukti. Pertama, gue melihat ada sapu tangan ada tanda bibir di mobil lo. Kedua, gue liat lo di peluk sama cewek dan dicium pipi lo saat di ruang kerja lo. Ketiga, tadi gue liat lo pelukan sama cewek itu lagi. Apa lo masih belum ngerti juga?". kata Sakura sambil menatap ku marah dan menangis.

Jadi, selama ini Sakura mengira aku selingkuh dengan Matsuri. aku lihat kebelakang dan tampak Matsuri menatap ku dengan Sakura dengan tatapan kaget dan mulut dibekam oleh tangan kanan nya. aku pun menatap Sakura lagi yang ada di depan ku.

"Sakura, demi apa ini. Aku tidak selingkuh. Cewek yang kamu maksud itu dia. Dia itu sepupu aku Sakura". kata ku sambil menunjuk Matsuri. ku lihat Sakura langsung memasang wajah terkejut.

"sebaiknya kita bicara dulu didalam rumah". Kata ku sambil merangkul Sakura. kurasa Matsuri mengikuti ku dan Sakura dari belakang. Aku membantu Sakura untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang tamu.

"sakura, aku tidak selingkuh. Dia itu Matsuri, sepupu ku yang kuliah di Amerika. Hanya saja, dia sedang libur. Jadi, dia pulang ke Jepang. Minggu-minggu ini memang dia slalu bersama ku. karna saudara paling dekat dengan dia itu adalah aku. lagian, aku tidak tertarik untuk selingkuh. Aku hanya mencinta mu Sakura". kata ku panjang lebar sambil menggenggam tangan nya.

"yang dikatakan Sasuke-kun itu benar, Sakura-san. Soal peluk dan cium di pipi itu, aku memang terlalu berlebihan ya. Udah tau Sasuke-kun itu udah punya istri, masih saja manja-manja seperti itu terhadap Sasuke-kun. sorry, Sakura-san". Kata Matsuri sambil menatap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"sekarang kamu percaya kan?". Kata ku sambil menatap Sakura.

Sakura pun menggangguk. "gomen ne Sasuke-kun, Matsuri-san aku sudah salah paham atas hubungan kalian". kata Sakura tertunduk malu. Benar-benar deh istri ku ini.

"haha... iya tak masalah. Maafkan aku juga ya, Sakura-san. Aduh aku jadi merasa kalau aku ini wanita perebut suami orang". Kata Matsuri.

"e-enggak kok". Kata Sakura.

"hehe... Sakura-san sedang hamil ya. Wah... Sasuke-kun you will be a father. Kyaa~". Teriak Matsuri kesenangan.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala ku melihat tingkah Matsuri itu. "hn". Kata ku. "oh ya, kenapa Sakura-san ngomong nya tadi kasar ya? Seperti bahasa preman". Kata Matsuri. ku tatap Sakura yang sedang tertunduk malu. Aku pun merankulnya dengan tangan kanan ku dan tangan kiri ku mengusap perut nya yang sudah membesar.

"sakura ini mantan preman pasar. Jadi wajarlah kalau marah-marah bahasanya kasar begitu". Kata ku.

Matsuri menatap ku dan Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut. Tiba-tiba dia tertawa. "ya ampun, kalau saja aku tidak diberi tahu kalau aku sepupu Sasuke-kun, mungkin aku akan ditonjok ya". Kata Matsuri.

"sudah-sudah, kamu pergi sana. Katanya ada janji dengan pacar kamu". Kata ku.

"oh iya. aku pergi dulu ya Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan mu. Ternyata kamu lebih cantik aslinya daripada di poto. Kuharap kalian bisa hidup bahagia". Kata Matsuri. setelah itu, Matsuri pergi dari rumah ini. Aku menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut.

"sekarang tidak marah lagi kan?". Kata ku.

"ti-tidak kok, Sasuke-kun. maaf kan aku ya Sasuke-kun, aku sudah salah paham terhadap mu". Kata Sakura.

"iya tidak masalah kok". Kata ku.

Saat kita sedang mengobrol tiba-tiba kaasan datang dan duduk di kursi yang ada disebrang ku dan Sakura. "Sakura, kamu datang kapan?". Kata kaasan. "tadi, Kaasan. Hehe". Kata nya. "bagaimana keadaan kandungan mu?". Kata kaasan. Yah selanjut nya kita mengobrol-ngobrol.

Hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah buat ku dan Sakura. dimana Sakura mengira aku selingkuh dengan Matsuri. oh ayolah, aku tidak mungkin selingkuh. Karna cintaku ini untuk mu, Uchiha Sakura. semoga nanti kedepan nya tidak ada masalah seperti ini.

FIN

hay, saya kembali lagi dengan fic saya yang masih acak-acakan xD  
terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca, aku sangat senang sekali :D  
dan maaf kan aku karna semua character jadi OOC ._.V *kabur  
boleh kan kasih saran,kritik dan komentar untuk fic ini ? :)

20/01/13


End file.
